A Journey to the Beginning of Time
by Lana Langston
Summary: Grinning ear to ear, the Doctor replied "Well, we are going to time travel back to the beginning of time." "Beginning of time?" Rory and Amy simultaneously responded exchanging nervous glances between themselves.


_This was a creative project for one of my classes where we had to incorporate an aspect of the Creation Story from the book of Genesis (from the Bible). I thoroughly enjoy freelance writing and I've recently come to love Doctor Who thanks to my friends. Somehow I came up the idea of the 11th Doctor along with Amy and Rory going on an epic journey where they experience the Creation Story. I loved how this story turned out! _

___Just wanted to let you guys know that I'm a new Doctor Who fan, so please don't get too OCD if I don't exactly get some details correct...I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible but I'm still human._

_Hope you guys enjoy it! I'd love to get ya'll feedback! I believe the best way to improve as a writer is getting feedback of some type whether it is in a form of a compliment, suggestion for improvement, or even a comment. R&R!_

* * *

Life was never dull for Time Lords. All of his exciting time travel adventures with his companions, Amy and Rory, were possible because of the magnificent TARDIS. Time Lords, also referred to as the Doctor, called the TARDIS their home base. The TARDIS was a time machine and spaceship combined. The TARDIS was disguised as a blue police box from London in 1963. A Time Lord could live a life of solitude because it was difficult to explain to humans that despite their human appearance they were alien humanoids. Humans were not rather accepting of such strange concepts and labeled the Doctor as insane, but there were a few humans who didn't think the Doctor was a lunatic. Amy and Rory were rather odd people because they voluntarily wanted to be travelling companion with the Doctor rather than live a mundane human life. For the past couple of years, the Time Lord and his companions embarked on strange and dangerous intergalactic missions.

The year is 2015. The outdated 1963 blue police box landed on a remote London neighborhood street. It is nearly midnight and the street was desolate. White snow abundantly covered the ground as snow continued to fall. Bundled in their heavy duty parka coats with their gloved hands shoved in their coat pockets, Amy and Rory cautiously exited the TARDIS so not to slip on the slick snow.

"I don't understand why the Doctor continually insists on coming back to London. We could be in a tropical, exotic location where we don't have to freeze," Amy said. She was not fan of returning to London during the winter season since it rained frequently with occasional snow storms.

"Well, the Doctor does not have problems adjusting between two extreme temperatures. That's the perk of being an alien humanoid," Rory replied comically.

Smacking his arm, Amy responded slightly annoyed, "Well that's lovely. But we _are not_ alien humanoids. We just spent the last five days in Brazil. Now, I have to return to blistering cold London weather."

Completely unaware of Amy and Rory's conversation, the Doctor exited the TARDIS and securely locked the door. "It's wonderful to return to a wintery wonderland London! I sure have missed the sight of snow!" he exclaimed jubilantly. When it snowed, it brought out the inner child in him.

Amy was becoming increasingly irritated standing outside freezing, when she could be inside her house in front of the warm fire place. "How wonderful to return to winter wonderland London," she imitated the Doctor in a sarcastic tone. She continued to mumble angrily under her breathe walking away from Rory towards the house.

"What's her problem?" asked the Doctor seemingly oblivious to the fact that Amy and Rory were freezing standing outside.

"It's nothing. Don't mind her. Let's head inside because I'm exhausted after our mission. All of us could use a good night's rest. Amy and I would like to attend church service tomorrow since we are usually off on a mission and rarely return to London." Rory sprinted towards the house.

"Church service?" the Doctor stated baffled. Being an alien humanoid, he didn't understand many popular human practices such as attending church on Sunday morning. He sauntered casually towards the house admiring the beauty of this winter wonderland.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor got up bright and early around six o'clock to travel to the Amy and Rory's favorite church located in the English countryside. The drive takes nearly two hours, but that did not stop them from attending Sunday church service at Bridgam Church.

Amy and Rory sat reverently in the pew attentively listening to the preachers' sermon. The pastor preached a sermon to the small congregation about the Creation story. The Doctor politely listened to the sermon even if he didn't understand any of it. He didn't want to bother Amy or Rory who were completely absorbed in the sermon. The few times he had attended church service with them were rather intriguing even though he could not understand the pastor's sermon. Amy and Rory were in high spirits on the drive back to London as they held a lively conversation about the message. There were many human actions or practices the Doctor found peculiar and strange.

Two days later, the Doctor and his companions were preparing the TARDIS for the next mission whose location had yet to be revealed. The Doctor had been acting peculiar since they had returned from church service Sunday morning. Amy found the Doctor frequently muttering under his breath about the Creation story. The most unusual thing she witnessed was the Doctor sitting on their couch and reading the Bible. For as long as Amy and Rory had known the Doctor, they had never seen him make an effort to open and read the Bible. The Doctor was definitely up to something.

Amy and Rory packed their small luggage onto the TARDIS as the Doctor was completing final preparations before they left shortly. The Doctor was not even giving them even an inkling of a hint of what their next intergalactic adventure would be. He busily was checking and re-checking all of the equipment was working properly. "Alright, all of the equipment is in tip-top shape and working properly. We are now ready to leave!" he announced excitedly.

"You still haven't told us where we are going, Doctor," Rory said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

The Doctor didn't response, instead ran to securely lock the door of the TARDIS.

Amy had enough of the Doctor dodging their questions. "I _will not_ go anywhere until you tell me where we're going! You have barely given any hints of our next location and whether we are time travelling into the past or future!"

Grinning ear to ear, he replied "Well, we are going to time travel back to the beginning of time."

"Beginning of time?" Rory and Amy simultaneously responded exchanging nervous glances between themselves.

The Doctor was bursting with enthusiasm. "Exactly! We are going to witness the Creation story firsthand! After hearing that sermon Sunday morning, I deeply contemplated how spectacular it would be to witness such an event! I've always been curious how someone could make something as the _whole_ world and everything in it into existence from _nothing_!"

Rory and Amy were speechless. There was a long pause. Breaking the silence, Amy remarked, "I know you're a Time Lord who can explore the extensive universe travelling through time and space, but I'm sure there are limits even for Time Lords when it comes to intergalactic time travel into the past and future."

"Last time I checked the Time Lord handbook, it never mentioned such a clause limiting me how far I could travel into the past or future. I just cannot alter events without causing a major rift in time," the Doctor replied. "Both of you should be seated and get strapped in. We might experience more turbulence than usual."

Without further ado, the TARDIS roared to life and launched into the air within seconds. The snow covered London streets disappeared from view. Spinning chaotically in all directions, the TARDIS took the very long journey through the time portal. It felt like ages before the TARDIS stopped moving.

Cautiously, Amy and Rory approached the Doctor who was feverishly typing away on the keyboard. "Where exactly are we now, Doctor?" Rory asked slightly worried as he peered outside the window of the TARDIS. He saw nothing but pitch darkness outside.

It's official. Amy had decided that the Doctor was insane. "This didn't sound like a good idea to start off with. How can you possibly time travel back to the time of Creation? I don't need to personally witness it to believe that the Creation story happened. My personal faith in God and the Bible enables me to believe it even if the Creation story sounds absolutely preposterous to some people."

"I'm sure you've wandered at one point what it would be like to witness such an amazing event. I'm sure programmed the TARDIS to send us to the right destination," the Doctor reassured them. "Now relax and take a seat as we experience the Creation story."

For a long time, nothing happened. It was nearly impossible to see anything through the pitch darkness. Amy and Rory were still skeptical of this mission, but went along with whatever the Doctor had put into motion. Reality dawned on them as they referred back to the Genesis 1 and 2 in their Bible. They immediately realized that gravity didn't exist in a formless void, but oddly enough the TARDIS wasn't falling downwards through this darkness from lack of gravity. How strange. The motionless TARDIS was the only thing in this pitch dark, formless void.

The TARDIS began to shake violently. The Doctor and his companions exchanged frightened glances. The Doctor began to muse if embarking on this mission was worth risking their lives.

Suddenly out of the formless, black void a thunderous voice spoke out, "Let there be light." A blindingly bright light appeared spontaneously causing Amy, Rory and the Doctor to instinctively shield their eyes from the bright light with their hands.

The thunderous voice resonated. "Good. The light shall be called Day and the darkness shall be called Night." Morning and evening passed.

Then, everything went silent again. Amy and Rory stared agape in sheer awe.

God spoke, "Let there be the Heavens and the Sky. Let there be planets."

_KABOOM!_ Several spherical planets of all shapes and sizes spontaneously formed in the Sky. A powerful force dispersed the conglomeration of spherical planets to different corners of the Heavens, but one planet in particular stayed where it was. "This planet shall be called Earth," the thunderous voice declared. Morning and evening passed.

"Let there be bodies of water and dry land." The once void and lifeless Earth spun around so rapidly that it appeared as a blur to them. Before their eyes, abundant bodies of waters and stretches of dry land suddenly covered the expanses of the Earth.

The Doctor got up from his seat and cautiously navigated the TARDIS closer to Earth to get a better view. He had seen the Earth from space many times on his intergalactic missions, but Earth never looked as extraordinary as this.

The booming voice spoke, "Good. Now, let the Earth yield a rich variety of vegetation of plants and trees." Amy, Rory, and the Doctor smashed their faces against the windows to look upon the transformation of the dry land of the Earth. A multitude of many types of trees and plants sprouted up from the ground simultaneously. The vast dry land covering the Earth was now decorated with a magnificent array of vegetation of many colors. Morning and evening passed.

"Let there be a greater and lesser light. The great light shall be called the Sun and will rule the day. The lesser light shall be called the Moon and will rule the night. The passage of time shall be marked by Earth's orbital pattern," the booming voice commanded. A blazing reddish orange planet and a light grey planet with many craters and miscellaneous dark patches appeared in the Sky. The Sun and Moon went to different areas of the Heavens almost as if an invisible hand were moving them. A multitude of hundreds of thousands of bright Stars light up the Sky. "Good," God said approvingly. Morning and evening passed.

They had not a clue how much time had passed. The formless void swallowed up in pitch darkness had been completely transformed. Distant galaxies, many planets included Earth, the Sun and Moon, and twinkling Stars replaced the formless void.

None of them had uttered a single word as they found it impossible to formulate coherent sentences at what they had witnessed so far. It wasn't over yet. The outstanding transformation of the Universe left them in complete awe especially the Doctor. This God described in Genesis was truly omnipotent and almighty. The Doctor suddenly realized that beautiful Earth was desolate and uninhabited by living creatures. The Creation process wasn't complete yet. Based on what had occurred thus far, the first four days of Creation had passed. The Doctor programmed the TARDIS to travel to closer to Earth passing through its atmosphere to get a better look at the beautiful landscape of the expanses of land and oceans.

Loudly clearing his throat, God spoke, "Let there be sea and sky creatures. The sea creatures shall dwell in the Seas, and a variety winged birds shall soar high in the Sky." Winged birds of various shapes and sizes spontaneously formed in the formerly vacant Sky. The bodies of water covering the earth were sat motionless, but suddenly ripples and waves formed along the surface of the water. An assortment of seas creatures occupied the bodies of water making the Seas come alive with activity. "Good," the thunderous voice stated admiringly. Morning and evening passed.

"Let there be land creatures of every kind," God commanded the Earth. A diversity of land creatures both big and small appeared in different regions of the massive land expanses on Earth. "Good." The air was filled with a multitude of sounds as the animals praised their Creator.

"Lastly, let there be humans. All of humankind shall be created in the Image of God. Be fruitful and multiply, and fill the earth and subdue it. I give you dominion over the Creations of my Earth," God declared.

The Doctor, Rory, and Amy still had their faces smashed up against the window watching with frozen facial expressions depicting absolute astonishment. Unlike the other commands, this time humans didn't instantly appear into being like the other Creations. Suddenly, a large-scale dirt storm began and picked up speed and force rapidly within milliseconds becoming a vicious dirt storm. Through the rapidly moving dirt particles, they could vaguely see the outline of a human figure. Everything seemed to be frozen in motion for a few seconds as if God had momentarily pressed the pause button on a remote. A strong gust of wind hurled towards the vicious dirt storm causing it to dissipate, and the dirt fell down towards the earth. The motionless human remained floating in the air as another potent gust of wind flowed into the human's nostrils. A glowing light radiated from the human being as it fell downwards towards the ground and landed softly against plush green grass. It seemed from the rising and falling of the thoracic cavity, the human was in deep slumber.

"This human being shall be called man." Then, God took a one of the man's ribs and closed it with flesh. Using the man's rib, God molded another human being. "This human shall be called woman."

"All of my creations are very good," God declared authoritatively.

They had officially experienced the Creation story firsthand. Without warning them, the TARDIS suddenly re-launched itself into the time portal returning them back to the same quiet London neighborhood street. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had a split of second to grab onto something sturdy within the TARDIS before they entered the violent turbulence within the time portal.

Rory, Amy, and the Doctor exchanged wide-eye glances. For a long time, no one said anything. They were still digesting all the wonderful and phenomenal events they had just witnessed with very own eyes.

"Wow!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Taking multiple blinks, Rory said ecstatically, "That was absolutely incredible! I've read the Creation many times and even used my imagination to help me envision what the process would look like, but I cannot even describe in words how extraordinary that was!"

"I know right!" Amy interjected. "Now every time I hear the Creation story it will immediately conjure up this phenomenal experience. I was skeptical of this mission initially and I thought you had finally gone insane. You never cease to surprise us Doctor! If it wasn't for your tenacious curiosity, we would have missed out on a remarkable and unforgettable experience. I think all of you would agree with me when I say this will be the most unforgettable mission!"

The Doctor was now more conflicted than he ever was about the religion Amy and Rory called Christianity. Many of the biblical stories they had told him sounded very exaggerated, preposterous, and impossible. Although after personally witnessing the Creation story depicted in Genesis, the God that Amy and Rory believed was definitely almighty and omnipotent. Nothing was impossible for their almighty God. He created the entire world and all that's in it by speaking it into existence.

"Amy, Rory. I want to apologize for all those times you tried to mention this powerful God of yours and how I responded with irreverent, insulting remarks." This experience had given him a whole look at life that he had already determined their next intergalactic adventure.

Amy and Rory didn't know what to say because it was a rarity the Doctor every apologized for anything. "Thank you, Doctor. Rory, I believe that after witnessing that my faith has grown ever stronger."

"Ditto. I completely agree with you," Rory agreed in consensus.

"Til the end of time, I will never forget this unbelievable experience. I feel completely invigorated and pumped up for our next intergalactic mission!" the Doctor stated elatedly.

Amy and Rory were engaged in their own discussions that were completely unaware that the Doctor was talking to them. They stared at the Doctor wide-eyed only catching the last part of what he said.

"Excuse me?" they said incredulously in unison.

For clarification, Rory asked, "I'm not quite sure I heard you right, Doctor. Did you say next intergalactic mission?"

"You heard me correct," the Doctor replied with a devious smile.

"What? I think we need a couple days before we embark on another intergalactic mission," Amy remarked.

The Doctor gave a hearty laugh. Grinning ear to ear, he stated, "We don't have time to rest! I think we are more than ready for this next mission. Let's ride this invigorating wave of momentum we have. You did tell me there was _another_ creation story! My curiosity has gotten the best of me! Brace yourself! It's going to be bumpy ride!"

Realization dawned on Rory and Amy. "Wait...WHAT?"

The Doctor re-checked all the settings were programmed to the correct destination and hit the launch button. The TARDIS skyrocketed into the air and re-entered the time portal as it transported them to their next destination. Life was never dull for the Time Lord and his travelling companions as they embarked on their exhilarating intergalactic adventures.


End file.
